Aperture In Time
by Lockeownzj00
Summary: A thrilling adventure that explains the gaps between Chrono Cross and Chrono Trigger. Once you get to Chapter 1 it gets really good. I say this because some people dont like the prologue as much. Enjoy! ^_^!


Prologue:  
  
The Future is Only a Day Away  
  
  
  
  
  
The day was bright, and hopeful. Full of promise. Full of happiness. The land of Guardia shone with brightness, and bustled with activity, as couples and friends alike were out on the glorious day of the Leene festival, a commemoration to the liberation from Lavos.  
  
The heroes, Crono (a young boy who acted as the leader of the adventure), Marle (or more commonly known as Princess Nadia), Frog (in actuality a man named Glenn), Robo (an emotion-feeling robot from the future), Lucca (Crono's highly intelligent friend), and Ayla (a strong caveman from the past) had all met purely by accident, and through the course of events discovered that a creature named Lavos was threatening the planet. However, much to their demise, they discovered that the very creature that was menacing the land was the one who had created it. The monster had collected life forces from other planets, and when it traveled left some behind. Thus, creating the planet, which these people reside in. However, despite this fact, the heroes eradicated the monster, saving everyone, past, present, and future. 4 years have passed since that day, and each year, they have this festival in joy of the loss of Lavos.  
  
Crono and a few of his friends, Lucca, Marle, and Robo, were running an errand for the king of Guardia. They talked and laughed about the festival and what they should buy. They were on the way to Porre.  
  
As they crossed the Zenan Bridge, they admired the view of the beautiful sea, and continued on their way to Porre. When they neared the end of the bridge, they noticed a bustle ahead of them. They dismissed it as simply preparation for the Leene festival's events. However, as they drew closer they heard the shouts and cursing of villagers to each other. This was odd, for Porre was a very small, quaint village.  
  
"What is the problem? Why do humans fight each other still? This is a day of rejoice. We do not fight each other. We celebrate the loss of the horrid one, Lavos," Robo commented.  
  
"People are strange," Marle explained, turning her head at the site of villagers pitch forking each other. Intrigued and scared they entered the village.  
  
Chaos.  
  
They saw fires burning, people screaming, and brawls. Drunken men grabbing women, and soldiers firing shots everywhere, poking people with the ends of their gun. Many lay dead on the ground. The heroes were horror-stricken, gasping in shock. Lucca, trying to take action, tossed a stun grenade into the fray, paralyzing many. They all glared in her direction and growled in an intimidating way. Marle tried to calm down the crowd.  
  
"Look, people, we are only trying to help! We-" as she spoke a bottle came flying past her. "HEY! We saved your life!! Who started this? What is going on?!"  
  
"I can answer that…" a voice came from the side of them. They turned their heads to the side, seeing a tall man. He was bald, with white hairs on the side, and a black, leather coat with dragon prints and runes all over. He looked very professional, and very skilled. He held a long, slender sword in his hand. "I am Viper. General Viper, you may call me," he explained. "What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHATS THE PROBLEM!! What did you do to this village?!" Lucca screamed.  
  
"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! The mayor of Porre died a few days ago, and a new one was elected. He ordered for an army of Porre to be created, and so it came to be. We will conquer more lands than any of you have ever dreamed!"  
  
"Why would you want to do that? Aren't you just happy here?" Robo inquired. Viper scowled.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?! The Porre army WILL become more powerful, and conquer this new land to the southwest known as the 'El Nido Archipelago'. It seems ripe for the taking, and perfect for an army such as ours! My homeland, My kingdom, can now be re-conquered and the Porre Army will help!"  
  
"But you still haven't answered our question!" Marle argued. "What did you do to this village?! Why are these people attacking each other AND you? Most of all, why are some…" she held back some tears of disgust. "Why are some DEAD?!"  
  
"My dear little girl. We did not cause this!"  
  
"Then who did?" Crono finally spoke up.  
  
"We simply spoke to the villagers of the new powerful Porre army, and the benefits they would receive! Soon after, they broke into fights and it evolved into…" he gestured with his hand the town. "This…" A villager came running up and stabbed Viper in the back.  
  
"Dun' listen to 'im!! He promised us LIES!" the woman yelled. "This is all just a scam! For the new mayor! He's a power-'ungry bastard! We know his REAL plans! To flush us all out! We 'eard 'im!" she finally pulled out the dagger, at which Viper collapsed on the ground. "Heh. Useless old fart," she commented. As she turned however, the general grabbed her legs and swung the sword, aiming to cut her legs off. A swing and hit!  
  
Clang.  
  
"Clang? CLANG?!" the general looked up to see Robo standing In front of the lady in order to protect her. "Damn you!" He hopped up and dusted himself off, mumbling. "Lies! She is the one lying! These people just can't stand change, or hospitality!" he growled, when the lady slapped him and walked off.  
  
"Hmph," Crono simply said.  
  
"I can-not let a human destroy another human. I have seen too much of it through the ages. I can-not take it any-more," Robo explained.  
  
"I think it is in your BEST interest to leave this place immediately. You don't want to interfere with the Porre Army! In fact…you seem too suspicious! Get out!" Viper exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're talking about?! We are citizens of Guardia and have the RIGHT to come here and purchase goods!" Marle shouted accusingly. Viper seemed to mull it over in his head. He touched the tip of the fine blade he held, and running his hands through the hair he had left.  
  
"What if I…kill you?" Viper suggested.  
  
"W-what?" Lucca panicked.  
  
"Hah!" Crono laughed. "You couldn't' touch us if you tried. We will smack you up good! So don't try it!" He grinned. They all were quiet. For Crono to be so outgoing was a surprise, but it struck them that he was actually much different than he seemed. There was silence. They could still hear the arguing of townspeople, soldiers shouting, flames crackling, and much more. But the 5 remained silent. They stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
Then Robo made a fatal mistake.  
  
He tripped and clanged on the ground, jerking Viper's instincts. Viper spun around, ducked, dove in, and swung his blade masterfully, chopping in the exact spot of some crucial wires in Robo's core, straight through the middle. The moment seemed to slow down, as the metal and cables collided, sparkling with electricity. Robo tripped back and stood up.  
  
"As a ro-bot, I don't feel pain. But I know I will short cir-cir-circuit soon enough. Bzzrt!" Robo strained out. His torso ripped off and cables flew everywhere. "Bye-bye…for now… …Lucca!" Robo collapsed.  
  
"ROBO!!!" Lucca shouted out in pain. "W-wait I…can always repair him, yeah!" Only a few moments after she said that, however, Robo crackled. His body shone white, and within a matter of seconds was bursting flames. "N- no!" Robo's body could not take the pressure, and exploded into a huge ball of light, astonishing and muting all the villagers and army. "Why?!" She shed tears of sorrow. The others looked at Viper in disbelief, and Marle placed her arm on Lucca's shoulder. Crono spoke up.  
  
"You…sicken…me…!" He roared, and charged forward, bringing his katana up to the General's blade. They clashed, creating a rainbow of colors. The General simply smiled, and spoke five words.  
  
"He was only a robot,"  
  
"You heartless bastard!" He screamed as his blade had contact with Viper's once again. He swung with two hands, creating an arc towards Viper's torso, but quickly, he slid under and tripped Crono, as a flash of light burst out from Crono's body. He leaped up and pointed his blade at the area of the heart.  
  
"Time to die," Viper chuckled. He raised his blade with one hand and sped down.  
  
Thunk.  
  
The sword pierced straight through Cronos heart, killing him immediately. His eyes turned milky white, and his arms limp. The katana rolled to the side, leaving the two young women crying for their dear Crono.  
  
"Hah. He sure was tough. Now I suggest you leave immediately, before the same fate befalls you, too!" Viper growled. Marle simply burst into tears. He, on the contrary, burst out laughing. "2, down, 2 to go!" Viper cackled. He stood there, grinning, examining just how sad this lady was. Crono meant a lot to her. In his peripheral vision, however, he saw a hand reach for the katana. He slowly turned around in disbelief. There, with katana in hand, in a fighting stance, was Crono. "B-but!" he stammered. Marle stopped the flow of tears and saw Crono.  
  
"Crono!!!!!!!" she yelled enthusiastically. She ran up and jumped through the air, hugging him, as Crono sweat profusely from embarrassment. He glanced at Viper, and quickly pushed Marle out of the way and jumped high in the air, as a beam yellow of energy blasted right under the hero. Lucca, thinking quickly threw a flare into the fray, and Crono seeing her thoughts, slashed down with his katana to absorb the energy. His weapon was now burning with energy. Crono ran head on towards viper, who prepared for the attack. They were closing in...10 feet…5 feet…2 feet…  
  
"Stop thy fighting!" A voice came from the side. Crono and Viper, in the middle of battle, stumbled and tripped.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" said the voice. They searched for the source but saw nothing. A man came dropping from the sky, and pierced his sword into the ground. He glanced up and frowned.  
  
The man had blondish hair, with a white bandana around his head. He wore brown-leather and iron armor with a small buckle shield on his left arm, and a large sword in the other. It was splendid, shining in the light of the sun, made out of the toughest material, and rune marks in several areas. The most prominent label was the one saying "M e l c h i o r". He looked young, in the prime years of his life, and adventurous.  
  
"G-g-glenn?" Lucca stammered. The man looked in her direction and nodded. "W-where have you been?! We haven't seen you in years! Where…where have you been? And how did you return to…your original form?" Lucca barraged him with questions. Glenn simply looked to the side. He ran up and slashed General Viper. Viper winced in pain and howled out.  
  
"Glenn! What do you think you are doing?! Do you wish to lose your position?! I can demote you! You don't attack a General!!" Viper screamed. Despite these warnings, Glenn came up and slashed again. The general fell back and motioned for his men to come. They arrived quickly and dragged the general to safety, where he was driven off in a boat. His scowl was so fierce it could be seen from the boat.  
  
"Glenn! Finally! I-" Crono began to speak but Glenn just turned away. He ran towards the boat General Viper was boarding, and hopped on. They watched in shock as their friend sailed off with the enemy. The remaining soldiers did a little more damage, but left as well in a military car.  
  
"What…happened? Glenn? What happened to you…" Lucca pondered.  
  
"Well," Crono offered. "We still need to buy those supplies we came here for. Meanwhile, you guys get Robo's…remains, and try to make something of it. I'll be back in a second," he explained. He gave the peace sign with a joyous face and ran off to the store.  
  
"He certainly seems happy," Lucca wondered.  
  
"Crono is trying to look on the bright side of things and be joyful. Come on, Lucca. Let's try to piece Robo together!" She patted her friend on the back, and they crawled over to the bits and circuits that had survived the explosion.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Lucca screamed.  
  
"What?! What's wrong, Lucca?"  
  
"I'm sorry…but…this is…amazing! Robo's memory bank chip survived he explosion! What luck! Oh…I'm so happy!" Lucca clarified ecstatically. Perhaps there was some hope. Some hope, indeed.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter I: Tata's Secret. Orphan's Demise.  
  
"I'm sorry Papa!!" Tata whined.  
  
"No, you are not sorry! You told us all you were the hero! And you even had the medal! Tata a real hero does not lie!" his father scolded him.  
  
"B-but I wanted people to like me! And the Hero medal was so cool!"  
  
"That is no excuse, young boy! Go to your room!"  
  
"B-but-!"  
  
"NO BUTS! Now go upstairs and think about what you've done. And when you have come to terms you can come down again!" the father shouted. Reluctantly, Tata slunk back to the stairs. "And remove that silly heroes outfit you are wearing!" he added. Tata drooped upstairs and lay on his back on the bed. He sighed.  
  
"I wanna be a REAL hero…but I'm such a coward! I wish there was a way…this hero medal…" he pondered. As he spoke, the door opened and he listened intently.  
  
Hello. We are searching for one named Tata. We believe he has something of ours.  
  
Something of yours? HAH! Don't tell me you're the hero! Hahaha! Oh…that was a good laugh. A frog…the hero! Well anyway if you want to have it sure. It's probably better in your hands then my kids. He's upstairs.  
  
He heard the footsteps thumping up the stairs, and to his surprise, a group of young people came in the room.  
  
"GAAAH!!!!" Tata screamed. They sighed.  
  
"You are Tata, are you not?" the man said.  
  
"Eh...Umm…" Tata was lost for words. He nodded.  
  
"The medal that you wear about your neck. I believe it belongs to us," he explained.  
  
"Y-You? You're the hero?" Tata stuttered. The man laughed.  
  
"Please. We know it is not yours," he told him. The man extended his palm. Tata, after a few moments quickly removed the medal. "Thank you!" the man smiled and began to walk off.  
  
"I know I'm not the hero…" Tata muttered to himself. "I just found it from some frog who dropped it!" He sighed and fell down on his bed again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tata! Tata!" his mother shouted. "Tata! Breakfast!" Tata grumbled in his bed and jerked about. He opened his eyes. He had not removed his "Hero" outfit. He hopped out of bed and sat there for a moment, thinking.  
  
1.1 Who am I to do such a thing? I created all that controversy…all because I had to take that medal…that medal…did it…belong to the frog? No…but…he was holding it…and he seemed…humanoid. But frogs can't walk on two feet…can they?  
  
"TATA!!" his mother screamed. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM GOING TO CALL YOU! COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!!" Tata came back to reality and realized his mother was calling him. He quickly got up and shot down the stairs skidding to a halt at his mother's feet. "WHAT may I ask," she began. "Were you doing?!"  
  
"I was…asleep mom!"  
  
"Dreaming that you were hero again?" she added.  
  
"No mom…I was just having fun with that 'Hero' thing!" Tata retaliated.  
  
"You had the whole TOWN fooled! AND you faked us ALL out! I am still very angry with you Tata! Now come and eat!" She took him by the ear and dragged him to the table, where he halfheartedly ate his food. He spooned it into his mouth, when he suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Mom! You need…uh, bread, right? Can I go get you some?" Tata excitedly asked.  
  
"Tata…why are you doing this? To make up for your ignorance?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh…yeah! That's it! Come on! Lemme go!" he urged.  
  
"Well…ok. But take off that silly 'Hero' outfit. It will just make more people laugh at you and your family!" She ordered.  
  
"O…Ok! I'll buy some new clothes at the store!" He explained and rushed out the door. He stepped outside and examined the land.  
  
The town of Porre was a small one, with little activity. In this town, everyone knew each other. The houses were so close together the whole town could barely be classified as a town. A few people shuffled back and forth, shopping or chatting with each other. The houses they lived in were all very simple and very small. With red or blue roofs, and small, one to two- room houses, these were not the greatest houses of the time. In fact, even the Mayor's house was extremely small. No one in Porre was extremely important, the exact opposite of Guardia.  
  
Tata glanced to the side, where in the distance, he could see the Denadoro mountains. He wondered if he was doing the right thing…could he really become a hero? Could he be all that he always WANTED to be? He then thought of his mother and father scolding him, and was determined to be the greatest of them all.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think I got it…" Lucca commented.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! You got Robo back together!" Marle guessed.  
  
"Erm…well…no…but…I did get this new program chip finished!" she explained. She held up a small blue chip practically glowing with energy. She smiled, and waited for Marle to question what it was.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ah! It's a new security chip! He, he, he! The most secure in the world! I call it 'Prometheus'!"  
  
"After Robo?"  
  
"Of course!" Lucca replied with enthusiasm. She spun around and pocketed the chip. She eyed her watch and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot! Kids! Nap time's over!" she called. A few seconds later a rush of kids started running towards her and hugging Lucca  
  
"Oh…wow, Lucca. I never knew you had so many kids…" Marle mumbled, shocked. She laughed.  
  
"They're orphans!" she chuckled again. "Did you think they were mine?"  
  
"Err…well…" Marle sweat, embarrassed, quickly responded. "How come you never told us about this?" she asked.  
  
"Well…I only took them in recently…" she whispered. "I found one particularly interesting young girl here not so long ago…she thinks I'm her big sister. Very nice, and bright! Here, I'll show you," she explained. "Kid!" she called. "Kid! Come here!" A little girl came running and looked up at Lucca.  
  
"Yes, sistah?" she said. She had blonde hair and determined eyes.  
  
"Say hello to my friend!" Lucca pointed to Marle.  
  
"Hewwo, lady!" Kid responded enthusiastically.  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm Marle!" she replied.  
  
"Hewwo, Marle!" Kid corrected. They both laughed.  
  
"Come on, Kid. Why don't you go play with your toys?" Lucca suggested. Kid ran off yelling and screaming playfully. "There's something about her that's…different. I'd tell you, but…I think It's not good for you to know," Lucca told Marle.  
  
"Mmm. I sense it too. Then again, my hunch may be totally off. I don't really mind anyway," Marle replied.  
  
"Rusty? What, you mean from not fighting for so many years? I guess so…" Lucca quickly changed her thoughts. "Hey, remember Gato?"  
  
"Oh sure, must've beaten 'em a thousand times!" Marle laughed.  
  
"Hey! Well, he wasn't meant to be fought by the heroes of the universe!" She huffed. "Anyway. I think since Robo's body was destroyed, I might be able to implement this chip into Gato's system. It would keep him alive, at least…"  
  
"Good idea!" Marle cheered. They walked to a door in the back and opened it up. A huge cloud of dust came seeping out. They coughed. "Keh-bleh! When's the last time you cleaned this closet?!" Marle hacked.  
  
"Geeze, it's just my old stuff! Hey…look! It's the sun stone!" Lucca pointed at the glowing ball of energy, and picked it up. Almost immediately, a jumble of children ran over and peeked.  
  
'Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see!'  
  
'Pretty!!'  
  
'Lemme see, lemme see, come on lemme seeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Now kids," Lucca reminded. "This is a very, err, special stone. Don't play with it too much, ok?"  
  
'Okee okee okee!! LETTUSSEE ITTT!!!'  
  
"Ok, ok! Calm down!" Lucca fended off children grabbing at her knees. She tossed the sun stone to the ground. Suddenly, a giant mob hurled themselves onto the stone. Lucca chuckled. "Those kids…heh. I wish I had kids of my own. But, its still almost the same," she sighed. Then she smiled, grabbed a nearby pillow from a child's bed and whacked Marle several times playfully. "And you took Crono!! I'll kill you for that!! Grr!" she growled. Marle retaliated and they laughed. They collapsed and chuckled. "Oh, Marle. Doesn't it feel wonderful to not have to, you know, have the fate of the entire human race on your shoulders? We can finally relax and be…normal people!"  
  
"I dunno about that, Lucca. We're still kind of odd. I mean, how does it feel to walk around knowing that at any moment you may have to risk your life? AGAIN? We don't know what may happen next. Hell, we may even die. We are still human, you know…but I can't bear to think what might happen to the world without us!" Marle explained worriedly.  
  
"What are you saying?" Lucca secretly guessed what was on Marle's mind.  
  
"I think," she replied slowly. "that we need some new heroes. We're getting older, and while we may not die now, who knows when we will. We need successors. We need someone who could guard the Earth in our place. We need a new 'Crono'"  
  
They both paused for a minute, looking down. They thought hard, as the playful noises of wild and happy children continued in the background. Lucca suddenly looked up and walked into another room.  
  
"Lucca? Lucca where are you going?" Marle called. She got up and rushed into the next room. There, Lucca sat, scribbling away at a piece of parchment.  
  
"My dear Kid, How are you doing? I wonder how old you are as you read this letter?  
  
Perhaps you've matured into a beautiful woman, raising a happy family, by now? I was  
  
hoping to talk to you in person when you were old enough, but just in case something  
  
happens, I'm writing my feelings down on paper and leaving it with Luccia. Perhaps  
  
you already know... or perhaps you yourself are also now caught up in some historic  
  
crisis as a result of all this. But, anyway... A long time ago, we -- my friends and I,  
  
that is -- changed the future in order to save our planet from being devoured by Lavos,  
  
a monster from some unknown planet. We still feel proud of the role we played in saving  
  
our world, and in how we were so freely able to change the flow of time. But sometimes  
  
I think of the darker side of what we did... What has become of the future that was  
  
"once" supposed to have existed? Where did the "time" that now is no longer allowed  
  
to exist "go?" It is true that, thanks to our altering the flow of history, we were  
  
able to save so many lives and prevent so much sadness and suffering... But when you  
  
think of it, we also caused the deaths of so many that were meant to have come into  
  
existence in the time line we destroyed, and also caused new sadness and suffering  
  
further along in the new future we created... That is why I worry that someone  
  
might seek revenge on us for what we did. I have had a constant dread in my heart that  
  
someone in our new future will travel back in time, just like we did, and try and kill  
  
or capture my friends and me. So, even if something dreadful does befall me, Kid, know  
  
that what was meant to happen will happen, and that I was always prepared for the worst.  
  
Oh, but don't you dare think the Great Lucca is going to go down without a fight! (I've  
  
got a reputation to uphold!) Whatever lies waiting for us around the next corner better  
  
watch out, 'cause it's gonna find a pretty mean counter-attack coming its way! Kid...  
  
When I think of you, I remember someone I once met a long, long time ago in the distant  
  
past... Heh! But she was the complete opposite of the you in this time line... So  
  
quiet and gentle... Someday I'll also tell you about her... When you are ready to know  
  
of your real name and heritage. I'm not the slightest bit worried about you, Kid! I  
  
know that, no matter what happens, 'he' will always be there looking out for you!  
  
Or perhaps he has already found you and is there by your side as you read this? If so,  
  
hello, Janus! Please take good care of my 'little sister' for me! There is so much more  
  
I want to tell you, but I must leave it for another time. Don't worry! Everything is  
  
okay! We will overcome whatever woes may occur! That's for certain! Later, when you're  
  
all grown up, I'll come visit you and we'll talk over tea. I look forward to that day!  
  
Well, anyway Kid, until we meet again... Forever and ever your friend, (No matter which  
  
time line it is!)  
  
yours sincerely,  
  
Lucca Ashtear  
  
P.S. Cut out the tomboy act! Believe me! You'll become a beautiful young lady one day,  
  
or my name isn't 'Lucca the Great!'"  
  
She folded up the piece of paper and put it inside an envelope. She breathed a sigh of relief, and walked up to Marle.  
  
"We need to visit Luccia. Now," Lucca firmly stated.  
  
"But…why…?"  
  
"We just do. We can use your royal escort services to take us to her more quickly. Ok?" Lucca suggested.  
  
"A…alright…" she responded dubiously. They exited the room back to the main room. Then Lucca stopped for a moment.  
  
"Actually…I can't leave the kids alone…"  
  
"Why don't I watch them while you're gone?" Marle offered.  
  
"Oh, good thank you!" Lucca enthusiastically danced in place. "Don't tell them I'm gone, it worries them; I try not to say anything if I can," She whispered.  
  
"Got it," Marle winked. Lucca rushed out the door and then paused again. "That's what I thought!" Marle said, holding out a badge with the royal crest on it signifying authoritative permission. Lucca laughed nervously.  
  
"Heh-heh. Whoops!" She replied, then nabbed the badge and rushed out. She stopped again, and went through the back room door, so no one would notice her. Gato trotted out of a room and watched the door for a while, but didn't ask why she was taking so long to come out again.  
  
"Good ol' Lucca," Marle snickered. Marle sat there, admiring the energetic children for a few minutes. Suddenly there was a boom upstairs that shook the house. Marle looked at the frantic children.  
  
'AAAH!!! ALIENS!!! ALIENS!!!'  
  
'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!'  
  
'WE'RE GUNNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!'  
  
'LUCCA! SISTAH!!'  
  
"Don't panic! I'll be right back with, uh, Lucca to see what's wrong!" Marle hurriedly explained. She rushed upstairs. There was scared silence for a moment. Suddenly, a shriek ran out…it sounded like Marle's shriek…and slowly, choking noises…then, a thump.  
  
Out of the windows came fire creatures. Living Fire Bombs, Fire Demons, rushing all over the house. They laughed in a cold dark laugh that was so coldly evil it would send shivers down your spine and give you the feeling of pure hell. The house turned bright red, flames thrashing this way and that. The children screamed and cried. A dark figure came down the stairs. Gato suddenly burst into flames.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU PUT SISTAH?! AND WERE'S MARLE?!" Kid boldly screamed. A quiet chuckle came from the figure. The shape walked to another room, laughing. Before he went through the door, he held out his hand…or paw? It was hairy and feline-very ugly-and within a few moments, thousands of black cats with red, soul scarring eyes came rushing out of no where, scratching, and killing several of the children. The remaining, from panic, accidentally ran into the hell-creatures and were slowly devoured. But one remained: Kid. Kid leaped with athletic skill, and into the room. There was another figure with the tall one, with the feline hands. It had just appeared, with a little flip, and landed. Its figure outlined to be a jester of sorts. The tall figure turned around. In the distance, kid could hear something: "Miss Kid and Mistress Lucca are stuck in the back room. I'm sorry that I lack the power to help yoummm...Fizz..." Unexpectedly, another man came hurrying out of the room behind Kid. He had an aura about him; something that you could automatically tell his intentions were good. This man could be seen through the flame of the lights. He wore a red bandana and shorts that stopped at the knees. He had two gloves on, and a grayish vest with black shoulder blades, and thick, blue hair. The dark figure, Kid realized, must have been truly evil for it not to be even seen in the light of the fire. The large, wicked form looked at them both and just stared for a moment. He had whiskers, and cat-like eyes…and a cat-like face. He was a cat. But standing. More like a panther, actually…he wore a black hat that pointed in the back on both sides, and a small cape. His entire outfit was dark-colored. The jester-shape turned around too, revealing a white painted face, beautiful eyes, and designs around its eyes. It smiled, and after a few moments, they both disappeared. Kid's eyes filled with rage and tears, but the man swept her up and ran, just as some ceiling boards collapsed on their former spot.  
  
After they escaped, a horrified Kid tearfully watched as her home burned to ashes.  
  
"It's burning...! Our 'home' is burning! Lucca... All my friends... They're, they're...!!Why...? Why did this happen!? You... Are you going to go away? Are you going to leave me? I'm going to be left all on my own again, aren't I? Everybody I have ever loved has gone far, far away..." Kid said in a distraught manner.  
  
"I won't leave you!" the man comforted.  
  
"Really!? Do you mean that? Your cheek... It's wet...? Thank you... Thank you for  
  
saving me... will I... will I ever see you again…?" Kid choked out. But the man had vanished. She collapsed, wailing, as the night sky loomed gloomily overhead.  
  
She was all alone. Again.  
  
* * *  
  
Lucca knocked on the door to the giant castle of Guardia. She impatiently tapped her foot, as a guard opened a little slot above of a human's reach and peered down below.  
  
"What is your busine-oh! Madam Lucca! Please, come in!" The guard realized who it was. He opened the door with a lever to the left of the entrance, and Lucca waltzed in. She held out a badge.  
  
"I'd like to use the royal express please, courtesy of Princess Nadia," Lucca stated.  
  
"Err…" the guard examined the badge carefully. "Well whatever for?"  
  
"Are you saying that I can't?!" She snapped. "If you MUST know, I need to visit my friend Luccia!"  
  
"But Madam-"  
  
"NO BUTS!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"What did I just say?!"  
  
"But she-"  
  
"I will report you for this!"  
  
"What iz ze problem?!" A woman said. She had purple hair and thick red lips. She had a hat cover on, and khaki colored vest and pants. She was obviously a German of sorts. "Lucca?" the woman asked.  
  
"Luccia? You…" Lucca trailed off.  
  
"I was trying to tell you, Madam…" the soldier added.  
  
"S-sorry…" Lucca looked at the ground and shuffled her feet.  
  
"Please, come in Lucca. Ve can talk about vhatever you vant," the tall scientist said.  
  
"Well, I don't want to stay long. I just want to drop this off for you," Lucca handed her an envelope.  
  
"Vat is zis?" Luccia inquired.  
  
"Don't open it…just give it to Kid…when the time is right…" Lucca explained.  
  
"Vhen ze time is vight? Vhen is zat?" Luccia looked puzzled.  
  
"You'll know," Lucca simply stated. She began to walk out, when Luccia stopped her.  
  
"Lucca…I vant you to know zat I'm leaving Guardia for a place called ze El Nido Archipelago. I hear it is very nice and I need new subjects to study on. Ze biological life zer is astounding. I'll be vorking at Viper Manor. Come visit me sometime!" Luccia expounded.  
  
"Really…? Well I guess it's for the better…" Lucca sighed.  
  
"Don't vorry! You can help me pack!" She patted Lucca on the back.  
  
They packed, and talked, and soon Luccia was out the door and gone forever. Or so it seemed to Lucca. Perhaps she would visit her sometime. Lucca sighed. A guard approached the door. He knocked a few times.  
  
"H-hello?" the guard stammered.  
  
"Come in," Lucca waved her hand in acknowledgement.  
  
"M-Madam Lucca…" the man stuttered again. Upon coming into the light, one could tell he was nervous. His legs shook, and his face looked worried. He was very thin and tall, with a pointed nose. "T-the king wants t-to speak with you!!" He blurted out in one breath.  
  
"You idiot!!" a voice came from behind the door. Short, stubby man came rushing out from behind the door. He had orange hair, and a double chin of sorts. "You have to address her formally!!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm sorrily sorry, Peppor!!" the thin man kneeled to show his apologies.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough, Solt! We are speaking to her! She saved the world!! You have to be showing more respect!!" the man flailed his arms wildly and panicked.  
  
"O-ok!! Ahem! Madam Lucca, I am honorly honored to present to you this urgently urgent message!! H-his majesty whishes to have a talk with you! We are gratefully grateful to be in your presence!! Goodbye!!" the thin man spluttered, and then rushed out the door.  
  
"SOLT!!! YOU DIDN'T KNEEL PROPERLY!!" Peppor bellowed. He ran as quick as his stubby legs would take him, and in the distance, Lucca could hear Solt cry out helplessly:  
  
"I'm sorrily sorry Peppor! NO!! OWW!!! That's so painfully painful!! Oh Peppor, please don't hurt me!! OW!"  
  
Lucca chuckled at the two. She sat down and put her hand on her chin.  
  
"I wonder what's happening at the house?" She pondered.  
  
* * *  
  
Tata cautiously entered the Denadoro Mountains for a second time. He glanced around, nervously. He spotted a goblin up ahead. He jumped with fright and scurried behind a large rock. But then he reminded himself of the shame he had brought his family. He stood up, his legs shaking, and stood his ground. The goblin spotted him; and recognized him as the cowardly boy from before. The goblin made a funny face and babbled incoherently. Tata almost ran away again, but then realized it wasn't attacking. He rushed forward and mustered up all the courage he could ever possibly have and slashed upwards. The goblin sputtered for a moment, and then collapsed.  
  
He had done it!  
  
He hacked his way through the mountains, slowly becoming more proud of himself. There was nothing to be afraid of! Soon he came over a small hill and stopped. He ducked and peered over the edge.  
  
There was a tall man with a purplish-blue cape and a fat, hovering, green creature just ahead. The tall man had blue hair and elf-like ears. He had pale white skin, and an overall-medieval garb. The hideous creature had a mustache and one eye, along with equally medieval attire. The green one laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! At long last Cyrus is defeated! And that fool Glenn is now a harmless frog! Things go well, Magus.  
  
"Silence, Ozzie. We must depart his wretched place. I have more plans with Lavos tonight.  
  
"Ooh, WONDERFUL!! I do so love Lavos!"  
  
"Shut up," Magus pushed Ozzie aside and began walking towards the hill. Tata sweat buckets. What would he do? He thought maybe he could make a run for it, but by then, Magus was already looking down at him.  
  
"Oh-hoho! Another little amateur for me to test on?" Magus chuckled. He lifted Tata up, who was flailing his feet wildly. "I think I'll make you…a turnip!" Magus chuckled. He moved his fingers at blinding speed in an odd pattern. Suddenly Tata was writhing with pain. There was a loud popping noise, and suddenly, Tata was a living Turnip.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ozzie roared with laughter. Even Magus chuckled. Magus thought for a moment.  
  
"How about I give you the tongue like that stupid frog we met earlier? Yes, that would be funny!" Magus began another finger pattern.  
  
"No! No! Leggo!" Tata shouted. Magus quickly finished the combination and tossed him aside. "Wait! Wait! Consider thy actions! I might cometh back hither for revenge on a day yonder! And then it will be I who is laughing!!"  
  
"You?!" Magus chuckled. "Of course. You and that little frog. Come back when you can beat me. Which will be never, of course. Hahahaha!"  
  
"You truly are brilliant, master!!" Ozzie followed Magus towards the entrance of the Denadoro mountains.  
  
"No!" Tata cried. "No…" He pounded his fist on the ground. Now was the moment to be truly brave. He picked up his sword, and for unknown reasons it began glowing. He ran toward Magus and Ozzie, who were unaware of his attack. He jumped in the air and came down, about to slash at Magus. Magus simply stuck his hand out, and Tata froze in the air. He was sent hurling backwards as Magus used both hands to create a dimensional vortex. Turnip resisted, but he was slowly devoured by the vortex and lost into time. Magus smiled, and walked back with Ozzie.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Ozzie.  
  
"Let's just say he's somewhere where a true vegetable would be," Magus explained. They both laughed and walked off, as the vortex would close up forever.  
  
* * *  
  
"Get all troops outside! Main forces, stand by! Ready the catapults and the arches! Release all hot oil spills! Start cannons! AND FIND THE KING!!" The captain shouted. There was mayhem in Guardia castle; someone had attacked! The front guardsmen had been murdered, and half a wall had been torn down. Someone had broken in. But they knew not where. The captain swiftly gave an order, and a battalion of soldiers ran outside, screaming. Seemingly out of nowhere, an army of thousands surrounded them. Airships, boats, name it. It was there. Hundreds of thousands of soldiers lined the hills. And no trace of them only seconds previously. Bravely, but knowing the amount of their demise, the soldiers ran forward screaming, holding up shields, and flailing their swords. The army stood frozen solid. The soldiers pondered their luck, but continued to charge. They had almost reached the front line. And suddenly the leader fell down, bleeding in the back. An archer from the top of the castle had shot him! But closer examination would show that this was actually one of the attackers. 


End file.
